Homesick
by BlueNinja0324
Summary: No matter how much we would like to forget, it always hurts to leave your loved ones behind. One-Shot.


Eragon sat on the grassy floor beneath him as Saphira laid right behind him with her wings folded around him. It was late at night and him and the other elves he had left with to search for a new home for the dragon eggs were sleeping around a campfire next to the river, while Cuaroc guarded the eggs on board the ship they used to sail out of Alagaesia. The only ones still awake were Eragon, Cuaroc, and Blodhgarm, who was standing watch over the campsite.

It had been two weeks since they had set out on their journey, and it didn't seem to be closing its end. The river continued for only two miles before it opened into a large lake. If the lake didn't have another river to traverse, they would have to travel the rest of the way carrying the eggs and the Eldunari. Eragon remained quiet the whole time as his body moved back and forward on its own in sync with Saphira's breathing. The only thing that crossed through his mind were the faces of all the people he had left behind, and how he would never see them in person ever again. Saphira noticed his discomfort and spoke to him.

 _Little one, you should rest._

 _I can't. Every time I close my eyes I only see their faces._

 _It is only natural that you would miss them. We have only been gone two weeks._

 _And they've been the longest two weeks of my life._

A single dropped down Eragon's cheek before he wiped it away. He stood up and knelt underneath Saphira's wing. As he walked away, Blodhgarm stirred and looked at him.

"Shadeslayer, where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk. Don't worry, I won't go far."

The elf didn't like the idea of him going off on his own but he didn't argue further. Saphira looked at him as he walked near the edge of the river, feeling his sadness and loneliness. The thoughts only made her go back to sleep and block them with her dreams.

Eragon walked for several minutes until the campfire was only a speck of light in the distance. The only light now was the light of the moon shining off the crystal clear waters of the river. He put his left hand over Brisingr as he stared off into the distance, completely lost in his thoughts. In all the time they had traveled they had only come across empty lands of grass and the occasional mountain, which neither proved to be a good home for the eggs and Eldunari. He was beginning to understand why no one lived in this part of the world; it was barren.

He sat on the ground with his left knee bent up and rested his left hand on it while he supported himself with his right. Minutes passed without him averting his gaze towards anything but the stars in the sky, which numbered in the billions. The sight made him slightly happy, but it wasn't enough to fill the void he felt in his heart. He stared at the calm waters of the river for several minutes before getting up and kneeling closer to them.

His reflection was clear in the still waters and he once again thought of how much he had changed since leaving Palancar Valley. He took a deep breath and put his hand over the water, uttering a few words in the ancient language before an image began to appear.

Roran and Katrina were both sleeping peacefully next to each other in a wooden house, which Eragon assumed was in Carvahall, with their daughter Ilismira sleeping between them on the bed. A faint smile touched Eragon's lips as he saw his niece safe and sound with her parents. He wished he could be a proper uncle to her, but the idea seemed so distant now.

The waters shifted and he then found himself looking at Nasuada, who was also sleeping in her bedroom. The doors to the outer Balcony were open, which made the slight breeze from outside flutter the curtains hanging from the windows. Eragon was glad that she was also safe.

Once again, the waters shifted and he tried to search for Arya. To his surprise, she wasn't in Ellesmera, but was instead sitting on the same hill she and Eragon had spent their last happy day together. Firnen was sleeping next to her as she held something in her hand. While he could only see her from behind, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was. Upon taking a closer look, he noticed that she was holding the fairth he had made of her in her hands. She tilted her head slightly and could swear he saw a tear running down her face. Not wanting to see anymore, he ended the vision and sat back down on the ground.

It pained Eragon to see her again. As much as he tried to deny it, he was still in love with her, but what tortured him most was not knowing exactly how she felt for him. In a few years she might even find someone else to be with; someone of her own kind who would be a better person than he could ever be. It wasn't long before more tears began rolling down his cheeks and he fell flat on the ground crying.

He felt as if it was all unfair. Unfair that he was forced to leave behind everything to go to a whole different world that he would spent the rest of his days in, even with his long lifespan. He continued crying for several more seconds before he felt a presence touch his mind. He could tell it was Glaedr.

 _Eragon._

 _I'm alright, Glaedr. There's no need to check on me._

 _Every day since we left you don't sleep, you barely eat, and you don't even speak to Saphira as often. Do you not think Saphira misses being with Firnen? I know you miss you home but a whole new life lies ahead; and soon, the Riders will flourish once more. Besides, it was never fully certain you would never go back to Alagaesia eventually._

 _It's just…my life has changed so quickly._

 _Life is full of surprises. How do you think I felt when I lost Oromis? You will look back to this day and realize that all this was for the best. This, I promise, Eragon._

Before Eragon could say anything else to the dragon, he felt his presence leave his mind and all was quiet once more. The tears in his eyes stopped falling and he remained staring at the stars. He sat up and turned his gaze to a small stone a few feet away. He grabbed it and stared at its flat surface. He concentrated and he began to utter words in the ancient language. Once he was done, he admired the fairth he had created.

Unlike his other fairths which had Arya on them, this one was of Saphira. She was standing gracefully on the edge of a rocky ledge which overlooked a large valley of forests and waterfall on the side of large mountains as the sun shined warmly all around. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted upwards, as if she was embracing the gentle rays of sunshine. Eragon thought she looked absolutely magnificent.

Feeling happy once again, he made his way back to the camp, where Blodhgarm greeted him as he made his way towards Saphira. She opened one of her blue eyes as Eragon knelt next to her head and showed her the fairth. She studied it carefully then made a gurgling sound with her throat.

 _I like it. You have gotten very good at making these._

 _Thanks. I guess I just needed something to keep my mind occupied._

 _Well, don't lose it. A work such as this should kept and enjoyed._

He smiled and made his way underneath her wing.

 _No matter what lays beyond, we'll at least have each other. I love you._

 _I love you too, little one._

Eragon closed his eyes and let his dreams drift him away for the night, for the first time feeling like all would be well with Saphira by his side.

* * *

 **The ending to this series nearly made me cry. But I always try to search for the positive side of things, so I wrote this.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
